Hazme un muñeco de nieve
by leah9712
Summary: Trece años son mucho tiempo, sobre todo si se pasan en soledad. Anna lo comprendió desde los cinco años, cantando al vacío, llorando por el amor que parecía no llegar nunca...


**Escribí esto al poco de ver la película en 2013 y, la verdad, decidí subirlo. Es solo un pequeño one-shot que narra la escena de "Do you wanna build a snowman?" de la película "Frozen: el reino del hielo", describiendo los sentimientos de Anna durante esos años de soledad sin respuesta. La letra de la canción es una adaptación mía, no es la traducción oficial española ni latina. Espero que les guste.  
**

* * *

Hermanas. Eso es lo que eran y lo que siempre serían, sin importar qué. Anna estaba en su habitación, la que antes compartía con su querida hermana mayor, Elsa, viendo como los sirvientes se llevaban todas las pertenencias de ésta. Sentada en la cama, movía los pies de adelante para atrás para entretenerse y no ver cómo desde ese día tendrían cuartos separados. La razón nunca le fue dada. La pequeña de cinco años vio a sus padres hablar delante de la puerta, con Elsa al lado. Al rato, se fuero y ella no lo aguantó más. Saltó de la cama en dirección a la nueva habitación de su hermana. Solo la vio a ella en el pasillo, puerta en mano. Esos ojos celestes que siempre la habían mirado alegre ahora lo hacían con miedo e inseguridad. Sin cruzar palabra, Elsa entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un desconcertada Anna.

Días después, la niña pelirroja paseó durante un rato, intentando olvidar que casi no había visto a Elsa en lo que a ella le parecía una eternidad. No comprendía por qué su hermana la trató así, ni por qué ahora dormían separadas. _Será que ya es muy mayor y por eso tiene cuarto propio…_ Pensó. Entonces, sonrió. _¡Yo también tengo cuarto propio, soy una niña grande!_ Empezó a dar saltitos, alegre. Paró frente al ventanal y observó que la nieve ya había comenzado a caer de nuevo. Una gran sonrisa surcó su angelical rostro y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Elsa. Al llegar, tocó tres veces la puerta con su manita derecha.

—¿Elsa? — Llamó con su voz inocente.

_Hagamos un muñeco.  
__¡Venga, va, sal a jugar!  
__No te veo casi nunca ya…  
__¿La puerta no vas a abrir?  
__¡Te siento tan lejos de mí!_

Anna decidió coger las dos muñecas con las que siempre jugaban ella y su hermana. Jugó un rato con ellas, fingiendo que su favorita era ella y la favorita de su hermana era Elsa. Pero no era lo mismo. Anna empezó a sentir un hueco en su pecho que nunca antes había entendido.

_Éramos grandes amigas,  
__mas eso se acabó…  
__¡Y no me dices ni la razón!_

Anna lo intentó una vez más. Al alcanzar la puerta miró con su ojito por la cerradura, para ver su conseguía ver algo, pero todo era negro.

_Hagamos un muñeco.  
__O lo que tú quieras,  
__es igual…_

—¡Lárgate, Anna! — Le dijo su hermana desde dentro. Anna sintió el hueco de su corazón más grande y un pinchazo.

—Vale, adiós… — Añadió la pobre niña, yéndose decepcionada.

Los años pasaron. Hacía poco que Anna había cumplido los nueve años y ya empezaba a crecer. Ahora se sujetaba el pelo con dos trenzas a los lados. Le encantaba llevar ese peinado. Su madre se las hacía siempre y para ella eran las mejores trenzas del mundo. Elsa seguía sin aparecer y las pocas veces que la había visto eran a la hora de la comida. Pero la rubia cogía su comida y se esfumaba rápidamente, quitándole la oportunidad de hablar. Anna empezaba a preocuparse un poco. _¿Estará enfadada conmigo y me habrá dejado de hablar? ¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi hermana? ¿Y si me odia y no me quiere volver a ver? O quizá esté enferma… ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Será grave? _Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas y decidió intentarlo otra vez.

_¡Sal y hagamos un muñeco,  
__o con las bicis el salón recorrer!  
__Necesito compañía ya,  
__porque a los cuadros les empiezo a hablar._

_Solitarias siento cada habitación,  
__acompañada por el tic-tac del reloj…_

No funcionó. Nunca funcionaba. Los años seguían pasando y cada vez Elsa se dejaba ver menos y estaba más distante, más… _fría_. Anna sentía ganas de llorar. No sabía qué había hecho para que su querida hermana la tratara así…

Anna ya había cumplido los 15 años y su hermana hacía muy pocos días que cumplió los 18. No se celebró ningún cumpleaños de la mayor y tampoco apareció en el de Anna. Como de costumbre. Miró el cielo tornarse gris, con nubes de tormenta amenazantes. Las ignoró, seguro que se quitarían con el tiempo. Ese día sus padres debían salir por asuntos reales y su hermana y ella se quedarían solas. Pensó que podría ser una gran oportunidad, pero al pasar por al lado de la puerta cuando iba a despedir a sus padres, suspiró e ignoró la habitación. Se estaba cansando de intentar. Su semblante triste desapareció al entrar al cuarto de sus padres, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas! — Se despidió alegre. Sus padres correspondieron al abrazo.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya estaba en un sueño profundo, Anna fue despertada por uno de los criados. Al principio estaba demasiado dormida y no comprendió. Al rato y después de explicárselo más claramente, Anna miró fijamente el rostro del señor. ¿Sus padres, muertos? Pero si hace nada los estaba abrazando. Eso no podía ser real. Anna lloró desconsoladamente y el sirviente la acarició intentando calmarla. Esa noche, Anna vio dos veces la puerta de Elsa, cerrada como siempre. ¿Sabría las noticias? ¿Debía decírselo ella? ¿Le dejaría entrar?

—Su hermana es consciente de esto. — Explicó de pronto el sirviente. —Está muy afectada, que no le extrañe si no le contesta. — Luego se retiró.

Anna suspiró y miró al suelo, cabizbaja, antes de irse a acostar para coger fuerzas para el entierro de mañana. Echó un vistazo a la puerta. _No me puede extrañar algo que es normal en mi vida…_

Ese fue el peor día de su vida. El día era gris y el ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza. Anna intentó aguantar las lágrimas. Muchas personas le dieron el pésame, el reino entero acudió, sus queridos reyes, que con tan buena mano y justicia había mandado, ya no volverían. Anna escuchó mil veces las mismas frases, recibió las mismas miradas… Mientras, su mirada solo buscaba a su hermana. No la vio. Sintió el hueco de su pecho crecer, aun a día de hoy no comprendía lo que era.

Cuando todo acabó, Anna paseó por los pasillos de palacio y decidió intentarlo una última vez. La necesitaba. Necesitaba a su hermana mayor.

—¿Elsa? — Llamó con voz rota. Nadie respondió.

_Por favor, sé que estás ahí.  
__Todos preguntan dónde estás.  
_"_Sé fuerte" me dicen a mí…  
__Estoy aquí, solo para ti,  
__te ruego: déjame entrar…_

_Papá y mamá no van a volver,  
__aunque mi apoyo te daré,  
__juro, no sé qué vamos a hacer…_

Anna se dejó caer, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, lágrimas amenazando con salir otra vez. Sintió el hueco más vacío que nunca y entonces la realidad la golpeó en su momento bajo: era soledad. Por primera vez, Anna se sentía sola. Cierto, físicamente había estado sola mucho tiempo, pero ahora era la primera vez que lo sentía y las lágrimas cayeron sin control. En un último intento, rogó:

_Conmigo haz un muñeco… otra vez…_


End file.
